The field of the present invention is ride attractions.
Various ride attractions having a moving viewer platform and a motion picture or video display have been developed for use in various amusement and educational applications. For example, Heilig, U.S. Pat. No. 3,469,837, discloses an experience theatre having a concave hemispherical projection screen covering substantially the entire normal field of vision of a spectator viewing the screen from a seated position. The viewing chair in which the viewer is seated is mechanically articulated by applying controlled movement to the chair to promote awareness of body position conforming to body attitude portrayed by a particular motion picture scene. The viewer seats are arranged in a plurality of stacked levels all facing the hemispherical screen.
Manabe, U.S. Pat. No. 4,478,407, describes a monitor game machine having a cockpit or driver cabin in which a player is seated. A video monitor is positioned at the front of the cockpit and a steering device is intended to be operated by the player in response to pictures displayed on the screen of the monitor. The driver or player seat is inclined backward and forward, and right and left, in response to the movement of the steering device.
Trumbull, U.S. Pat. No. 4,066,256, discloses an amusement ride having a passenger holding frame which is supported at three locations on hydraulic rams that can tilt the frame or move it up and down. A film projector and viewing screen are connected to the frame and move with it. When the motion picture projected onto to the viewing screen simulates the view from a vehicle that is turning, the rams operate to tilt the vehicle to simulate the centrifugal forces that would typically result from such a turn. Correspondingly, the passenger holding frame is moved by the rams rapidly up or down to correspond to vertical accelerations perceived by the passenger.
Fogerty, U.S. Pat. No. 4,251,140, discloses a ride assembly for simulating travel having a housing on a moveable base which carries seated passengers. A motion picture film projector in combination with a sound system are disposed on the base and a motion picture is projected on a spherical inner surface of the housing. Motors independently drive carriage members as determined by a control circuit in order to move the base in synchronism with movement in the projected motion picture. The motion of the base is controlled to simulate a scene moving relative to and exteriorally to the housing as viewed by the passengers.
Browning, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,642,945, describes an entertainment structure intended to serve as a cinematic auditorium. Theatre style seating is provided o a decking support plate which may be tilted and rotated. In the presentation of a cinematic program, the viewers' perception of the action projected onto the screen is enhanced by such rotation and tilting being synchronized with the visual and sound track of the program. A control computer block can be used to effect rotation and/or tilting of the support plate.
While these and other ride attractions may offer various advantages and features, they are typically accompanied by distractions such as the presence of and movement and noise or voices from other audience members. In addition, although these known ride apparatus may have met with varying degrees of success, so far as is known, no presently available ride attraction offers the rider or passenger a unique multisensory experience with a highly realistic program due to a novel composition and combination of ride elements.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a novel ride attraction wherein several of the passengers' senses are simultaneously stimulated to create a realistic sensation of motion.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such a ride attraction which is capable of handling a relatively large number of passengers simultaneously.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide such a ride attraction wherein the passengers perceive only the vehicle in which they are seated and none of the other vehicles in the ride attraction theatre.